1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processor and a signal transmitting device.
2. Related Art
In general, an information processor such as a printer or a copy machine that receives information including an image formation instruction from a communication line such as a network and then processes the received information is transmitted to a power saving state in accordance with a receiving status of information such as an image formation instruction sent from, for example, a communication line. In the power saving state, power consumption is kept low. Then, when receiving information from the communication line, the information processor recovers from the power saving state.